


Making Gods Of Them

by DragonflyxParodies



Series: Capricorn [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne Is A Shit Parent, Gen, Jason Forcibly Adopts His Baby Brother, Kidnapping, Other, The promised fic, Tim is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Jason’s got some of the best moms in the world to help fix what the worst dads have done to him, but sometimes helping others is the best kind of therapy.





	Making Gods Of Them

Ivy had been the one to save him, after the explosion. Batman hadn’t come back for him, to look for his body. She’d found him choking on his own blood, covered in debris and ash, laying in a sticky pool. He remembered seeing her, the flash of red and green as his vision went dark, that little stab of grief because _he’d stayed the fuck away from her_ since he’d returned to Gotham – he hadn’t had a chance to say _sorry, thanks, goodbye—_

She said his heart had stopped beating then. She’d been the one to resuscitate him, bury her plants and her toxins through his flesh and seal up the cut on his throat, force his heart to keep beating until Talia arrived and –

Maybe the most surprising thing was that they’d just… _done it_. Gone with Talia, trusted her. And Talia had trusted them, taken them to her most secret safehouse and let Damian meet the women he’d grown up hearing stories of. ( _Later – later he’d realize why; he’d begged her to_ let him die _and Talia hadn’t and their presence kept him from hating her and it was selfish but--)_

And Ivy had been so fucking _glad –_ she’d cried, when he’d woken up, and for the first time since Talia had brought him back – since _you remain unavenged –_ he’d cried too. Ivy had been taking care of him since she first found his dumb ass sharing his meager water with a little sprout growing out of a broken pot in a back alley. And after Batman had taken him in, she’d recognized him – known in that instant who Bruce was, who Jason was. And she’d _never_ told anyone. He’d spent his time as Robin sneaking off to see her, avoiding fighting her the few times Batman tried to put her away. When she’d joined the Sirens, well, Selina and Harley had stepped right up and pseudo-adopted him too.

And they’d gotten along with Talia so well, immediately. Even Selina, though Talia still disliked the thief, and for the first time in a long while, laid up and almost drowning in bandages, surrounded by _family_ , he’d…

He’d felt _loved_.

But – so he _owed_ the Sirens. Mothers or not. As soon as Talia had allowed him, he’d gone back to Gotham with them.

And they kept him safe from Batman. Kept him safe from himself, while he tried to get his ass stable enough to not have a fucking panic attack every time he saw the signal lighting Gotham’s skyline because _his father had cut his fucking throat_. They dealt with his jitteriness, his paranoia, with the slow, anxious way he re-warmed up to Harley, finally managed to separate her from the man who’d killed him.

And somewhere between all that and his own work making sure his own criminal operations stayed up and running, he’d lent himself to their heists. Followed their orders to stay under the radar, left his hood behind and gone out with them. Nameless, this time – _babydoll_ , Harley called him, but Gotham had learned real damn quick not to try calling him that.

They knew Gotham, he knew its people, and that knowledge proved invaluable. He borrowed some of Cat Mom’s shit. Kept his guns, but loaded most of them with rubber for the Sirens’ sakes. It was their job, their call, and Harley left a lipstick smear on his temple for it. Ivy gave him a domino, a tangle of green vines and red, and he pretended he wasn’t swallowing back a lump in his throat when he put it on.

They managed four heists flawlessly. But the fifth?

 _Well._ He should’ve known it would go to shit _._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Batman doesn’t recognize him. When he hits the rooftop, his eyes are on the Sirens. Ivy’s standing with one hand on the rooftop access door, Harley a foot away idly spinning her bat on the ground between her feet. Selina’s standing between Jason and Ivy, claws out and loot bag tied neatly at her hip.

Robin hits the ground much softer behind him, almost tentatively, favoring one leg, and Jason _freezes_. The kid picks him out immediately, and he can see the kid’s eyes widen. Ice trickles down his spine, because that—

Cat Mom takes one look at Batman and fucking _snarls_.

“You have a lot of fucking _nerve_.” She hisses, and flicks her wrists. Her claws slide out a little longer, _snick_ into place. That seems to throw Bruce, for a minute, and he refocuses on her.

“You’re _stealing_ , Catwoman.”

And he sounds – he sounds _fine_. A little _amused_. Not like he’d—

Harley’s the one to swing, slam her bat into Batman’s stomach so fucking quickly he doesn’t have time to move out of the way.

“I’mma fuckin’ _kill you!”_ She roars, and the rage on her face—

Jason feels the Pit coming, rips his gaze away from the fight and instead finds it focusing on the kid. Robin. Who is now standing right in front of him, one hand pressed firmly to his side – where Jason had put a fucking bullet, before Batman had slit his throat, _to get the kid off the fucking streets_.

Timothy Drake’s eyes are large, wide behind the domino, watery.

“What are you doing here?” Jason growls out, and for the moment, he can ignore his mothers putting the beat down on Batman ten feet away. Because this is the kid Bruce saw fit to replace him with. This is the kid he’d thrown into his insane fucking war without a thought for the kid’s safety.

“I – I didn’t – “ The kid looks like he doesn’t know what to say, like he’s about to burst into tears, glancing between Batman – ignoring the both of them as he tries to fight the Sirens off – and him. And – well. That isn’t something the kid needs to see.

The kid yelps when Jason grabs him, slinging him over one shoulder. Robin weighs nothing, so light Jason stumbles, grips the kid a little tighter than he should to make sure he doesn’t go flying, and _who the fuck put him on the streets?!_

The noise draws a wheezing, startled Batman’s attention.

“Robin—!” Bruce’s voice crackles back into his regular, _human_ voice, dies and tapers out like he’d been shot when he _finally_ notices Jason.

Jason plucks the kid’s comm out of his ear, holds it up to his.

“’S this Oracle or Agent A?” Jason rasps, and there’s silence over the line for a long moment.

Ivy keeps Batman pinned, eyeing him intently. Waiting. And, finally—

“Who is this?” The voice is distorted, electronic.

“Hey, Babs. Do me a favor ‘n keep B outta my way tonight? I’ll bring ya some’n nice.” It _kills him_ to keep his voice steady, gentle, because disguised or not _that is Barbara_ , and she—

“ _Jason?”_

She sounds _surprised_.

He looks up at Batman then, something hardening, cracking a little inside of him.

“You never told ‘em I ‘s back.”

“Couldn’t stand to let them know you’d killed your son?” Ivy asks sharply, and her eyes are _murder._

“I _did not –“_ But he’s pale, suddenly, all bluster and anger, not conviction.

“Go on, Babydoll. Mama’s got some…business to attend to.” Harley says, and the four of them dissolve into a fight so vicious it would put Talia to shame. Jason watches for a moment, feels the kid’s hands fist on the back of his jacket, and then moves.

He feels like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. They’re doing that for _him_. Putting themselves in danger _for him_. Destroying whatever kind of fragile peace they’d had with Batman _for him._

“’M not gonna hurt the kid, Babs.” Jason adds, a little softer, and tucks the comm away before she can respond.

The kid’s grip tightens on the back of his jacket, breath hitching, and Jason’s careful not to jostle the kid’s leg too much, to keep the pressure light on the kid’s stomach, to stay wary of the kid’s other wounds. And the kid _doesn’t fight back_.

The Pit’s a fucking _mess_ in his head, smearing and blazing green across his vision as he moves, shuddering as color floods in – he staves off the panic through sheer willpower.

“Hold on.” He growls, fires off a grapple.

The kid doesn’t say a word while they traverse the rooftops, leave the Sirens and Batman behind, but he remains tense as they move.

Jason realizes about ten minutes in that he has no fucking clue what he’s doing, and then immediately beelines for his nearest safehouse. One Talia had set up – one Bruce hadn’t found. Though, Bruce hadn’t done much looking after killing Jason. Figured there wasn’t any real danger, anymore, Jason guesses.

The safehouse is a small apartment sparsely furnished – but furnished. That is a plus. Jason dumps the boy on a sagging couch and goes about securing the windows and door, arming security systems and checking his stocks. The kid doesn’t do anything more than pull himself into a little ball and watch.

He knows about Bruce’s whole… _fantasy_. _A Good Soldier_ , his fault, that’s what happens to bad little birds who don’t wait for daddy’s orders.

There was a hard truth; Robin is magic. Jason can’t begrudge the kid for keeping the cape. Well, he can, kind of sort of _does_ , but he knows it is wrong and most of that rage is misplaced anyway – this is all on Bruce, after all.

Because when the cape had been offered to him, too, he’d taken it.

And he can’t in good faith begrudge that, no matter how much he wants to.

Jason takes a moment to stand there and breathe. And then he pulls a folding chair over to the couch. The boy’s eyes are bruised, lips chewed and shoulders tense when he meets Jason’s gaze.

Jason bats away the Pit, and lets out a noisy breath.

“We gotta talk.”

And the kid bursts into tears.

_“I’m s-sorry!”_

**Author's Note:**

> And the eternally referenced Kidnap Fic. I was gonna make this a oneshot but uh, for reasons, I'm gonna split it up into more manageable chunks.
> 
> ALSO. I didn't think this had to be said, but - I am totally fine with y'all reading something of mine and getting inspired to write your own stuff off of it. But like. Link it back or mention what fic inspired you do use it as a jumping off point? Please? You don't need my permission, I just would really appreciate if you notified me.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all are having a good day!


End file.
